


Chapter 1

by ApostlePancras



Series: Animus [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Transgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostlePancras/pseuds/ApostlePancras
Summary: 性轉，湊崎佐成/名井源。





	Chapter 1

名井家的小少爺名井源居然分化成Omega了，在這樣的大家族裏分化成Omega意味著什麽每個人都很清楚，名井源的父親嘆了一天氣之後和他的母親商量了好久，還是決定把這件事瞞下來，至少在名井爺爺生病期間僞裝成未分化的樣子。名井爺爺自從名井源出生之後一直把他當繼承人培養，要知道名井父親兄弟幾人都不入名井爺爺的法眼，他堅持工作到六十歲才盼來了名井源這個令他滿意的孫子。  
名井源其實早有預感自己要分化了，最近四肢乏力頭腦昏沉的狀況逐漸增多，但是體檢報告又顯示沒有異樣，他在學校圖書館查閱的資料說這很有可能是分化的前兆。他知道全家人都希望自己分化成Alpha，特別是父親和母親，除了能確保自己家在名井家族的地位，如果能成功分化成Alpha還能阻止一場爭奪遺產的血雨腥風。  
本地的私立大學是由名井家族出資興建的，在圖書館有專供的名井家族使用的閱讀室，名井源經常在這裡讀書，他的發小湊崎佐成也經常被他拉到這裡強制學習。  
湊崎佐成在半年前分化成了Alpha，原本清秀俊朗的臉更是增添了幾分來自Alpha的強勢魅力。名井有時候會看著他出神，無論是他在和別人交談的時候豐富的面部表情還是看一些自己推薦的書的時候皺眉的樣子，在分化之後，他對自己有了一些額外的吸引力。  
兩個Alpha也不是不可以在一起吧。名井源想。  
直到今天名井源才知道為什麼湊崎佐成會對自己有那麼大的吸引力。名井和湊崎像往常一樣在閱讀室看書，名井突然感到一陣頭暈，然後又是熟悉的乏力感，很快他開始想著等會兒怎麼讓湊崎背著自己走一段，就在他分神的時候，他隱約聞到一股不屬於這間閱讀室的味道，他開始感到自己的身體在發燙，那股味道逐漸變得濃郁，在身體不由自主地向湊崎靠近的時候他意識到了，那是湊崎信息素的味道，他偷偷聽到同班的Omega同學討論過的帶著點巧克力甜膩的奶味。  
湊崎逐漸感到煩躁，閱讀室的空氣從名井家常用的熏香的味道變成了一種奇妙的清香，從稀薄到幾乎聞不到到現在濃郁到讓他感到煩躁，再看不下去這本名井推薦的專業書，合上書，準備和名井說想出去走走。  
「佐成……」名井忍不住想要出聲的慾望，抓住湊崎剛從書上移開的手，叫了他的名字，尾音帶了一絲他自己都沒有察覺到的顫抖。  
湊崎迅速意識到了現在的情況，但是他也控制不住受名井信息素引起的生理反應。剛分化的Omega在沒有抑製劑的情況下完全無法控制信息素的發散，這間不大的閱讀室的信息素濃度已經超過湊崎能夠自控的範圍。  
湊崎強行抑製本能的慾望：「源，你還好嗎，附近便利店有抑製劑販賣機，我去……」  
名井感覺到湊崎想要推開他，更是往他身上靠，將頭埋在他的肩膀。  
湊崎甚至能感受到名井呼出熱氣拍打在他的鎖骨上，而名井過高的體溫似乎透過他們的校服襯衫傳到他身上，他開始控制不住地想要親吻懷中的人。  
分化過程中的Omega狀態非常不穩定，名井突然感到一股強烈的慾望，彷彿來自第二性別的本能侵占了他的靈魂直接控制他的軀體，他撐著沙發的扶手站起來，跨坐在湊崎的大腿上，雙手環住湊崎的脖子，吻上了他因為驚訝而張開的雙唇。  
本身就被強制喚起發情期的湊崎也很快開始回應名井的吻，雙手撫上名井的腰。  
「嗯……佐成……」名井開始不滿足於接吻，難耐地在湊崎身上扭動著，嘗試緩解陌生的慾望。  
「啊……」被名井無章的扭動觸碰到敏感處的湊崎不由自主地發出一聲輕嘆，但是他的理智還是試圖讓在危險邊緣的兩人懸崖勒馬，「源……停下，我們，啊……我們不能這樣……」  
名井彷彿聽不見湊崎的話，仍然在努力地親吻他，試圖引起他的慾望。湊崎意識到，只能臨時標記他了。  
湊崎抱起名井，將他放在沙發上躺著，對上他帶著濕氣與魅氣的雙眼，幫他褪下西裝校服長褲，親吻他的敏感之處。  
名井從未感受過如此快感，他被陌生的慾望支配著，不斷發出湊崎從來未曾想過能從他嘴裡聽到的嘆息，不久便釋放在湊崎的嘴裡。  
湊崎憐愛又愧疚地看著第一次感受性快感的名井，輕咬他頸後的線體，進行臨時標記。  
待到名井因為身體的疲勞而睡去，湊崎才小心的開始撫慰自己已經腫脹到疼痛的線體，他第一次在自慰的時候想到了具體某個人樣子，名井乾淨的睡顏成為了他幻想的對象。


End file.
